The selection of which shoe to wear in a particular circumstance is frequently determined by the height of the heel of the shoe or by the style of the shoe heel. Shoes having low or wide heels are generally selected to provide comfort and ease of mobility. For example, a person may select a shoe with low or wide heels when having to walk a long distance or when having to walk over a particular terrain surface (e.g., rough ground, stairs, or hills). Alternatively, shoes having higher or narrower heels are generally selected for formal events, work environments, or fashion reasons. Such shoes with high heels may be uncomfortable for the wearer after prolonged use, may be unstable on difficult terrain surfaces, or may lead to injuries or to repetitive stress injuries. A wearer may choose to carry multiple pairs of shoes such as, for example, a utility pair for walking and a fashionable pair for work, but it can be difficult for a wearer to transport the multiple pairs and to change shoes when needed.